


Backseat Bonding

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gen, Herding Cats, Humor, dumbasses being dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: All hope is lost for the 501st Legion. They'll be dead by morning because Rex will have murdered every last one of them. At least Anakin has one of the braincells today.
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Backseat Bonding

“No no no no no. What are you doing? Wait!” The splash that followed was no more promising than the pleading. This march was hard enough. Did they really need to add to it?

“What is going on back there?” Rex called over his shoulder. General Skywalker threw a glance back before he fully turned to stare. “What?”

“I’m just going to let you handle this, Captain.” Rex groaned. What had his bumbling band of elite troopers done this time? When he finally gathered the courage to look, he was about ready to ask Kix to sedate him.

Dice was sitting waist deep in a pond, glaring at Zig and Zag.

“Zig Zag, get him out. And then, you two get to march up here with me where I can keep an eye on you. Kix, will you give him a once over to make sure he’s good?” Rex’s instructions to Kix were unnecessary; the man was already stalking over to the sopping wet trooper with a scanner and a hypo. Zig and Zag hung their heads when they finally stood in front of Rex. “This is ridiculous. I’m herding lothcats.”

And with that, they resumed their march, Captain Rex only just managing to restrain himself from dragging Zig Zag by their ears.

**Author's Note:**

> We're not talking about what happened. Please eat a cookie and have a laugh. This isn't my favorite, but I needed it.


End file.
